1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to security devices for securing spare tires. In particular, the invention relates to security devices for securing a spare tire mounted on a hoist having a hoist shaft accessible through an opening in a bumper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The security device of the invention is designed for use on a spare tire carrier of the type having a hoist on which the spare tire is mounted under the rear of a vehicle. Such a spare tire carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,023, issued on Jan. 29, 1991, to Heathcoat. A hoist shaft extends from the hoist toward the rear of the vehicle, and is accessible through an opening in the rear bumper. A crank can be inserted through the opening to engage the end of the hoist shaft. As the crank is turned, the hoist raises or lowers the spare tire.
Heathcoat discloses a security device for securing the spare tire on such a hoist. The Heathcoat device has a rotatable housing removably locked on the end of the hoist shaft. The housing prevents engagement of the end of the hoist shaft with a crank. The housing can be unlocked and removed to allow the crank to engage the hoist shaft.